Trowa and Wufei's entrance
by Jon Leonhart
Summary: Chapter 16 up. This series is now over. All of my fans look forward to an S class series.Characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Trowa and Wufei's entrance

It was raining on the battlefield. The zoids were going all out, it was the Backdraft group versus the Champ team. While unknown to them a whale king loomed overhead. The whale king locked all of its cannons on to both teams, then a mysterious pilot pressed a button leading to the end of the pilots.  
  
"What the...Who are you!?" Laon asked  
  
"I'm giving you a taste of my strength, I will listen to your plees for mercy right now" said the mysterious pilot  
  
"Let me go, I'll give you 1 million dollars" Laon said  
  
"Hmm...I'll let you go but you'll lose something more than your pride" said the mysterious pilot  
  
Laon's whale king took off and flew away as fast as he could. The mysterious pilot merely gave a little laugh and pressed a button, his whale king disappeared. Laon landed back at his base and put up the bases sheild. Suddenly outside of the base just 1 mile away dust started to rise. A door opened in the air and the pilot jumped out.  
  
"I'll take the new Shadow Fox that he's building" said the mysterious pilot  
  
The pilot walked up to the fence. He pulled out a pair of wire cutters and clipped a hole in the fence. He then snuck into the base. He entered the hangar where the zoids were kept.  
  
"There it is, the new Shadow Fox Ix. I'll take it and customize it for my own. And I'll add a black box to make it an Ultimate X." said the mysterious pilot.  
  
The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. Then without making a sound he jumped into the cockpit, but before he took off he noticed that the controls were similar to Liger Zero's. He quickly figured out the controls and took off. As he was running off the backdraft group sent out their gun snipers. The pilot just smiled and pressed the trigger taking out each gun sniper.  
  
"Who are you for the last time?" asked Laon  
  
"My name is Trowa Hawkings" said Trowa, "And I'm taking your new Shadow Fox"  
  
In a flash he was gone.  
  
"Where'd he go?" asked Laon  
  
The whale king took off leaving the backdraft group behind.  
  
"Hmm...now it's time to customize this zoid" said Trowa  
  
Trowa's whale king landed outside of a town.  
  
"I'll take four missile launchers" said Trowa  
  
"Ye sure that's what ye want?" asked the salesman  
  
"Yeah I'm sure" said Trowa  
  
Luckily for Trowa the Shadow Fox already had 1 missile launcher in the tail, 4 smokescreens, 1 gatling cannon that was interchangeable, and 2 strike laser claws. It was already equipped with two boosters. After getting what he wanted, he installed a black box into the Shadow Fox. Trowa then called the backdraft group.  
  
"Attention Backdraft Group this is Trowa Hawkings. I challenge you to an unsanctioned zoid battle." said Trowa  
  
"What's this about?" asked Laon  
  
"I want to prove that one zoid can beat an entire team. I want to fight all of your best pilots." said Trowa  
  
"And if we win?" asked Laon  
  
"Then you get rid of this pest for a long time. But if I win then you get out of here." said Trowa  
  
"Fine then, we'll comply" said Laon  
  
"Then I'll see you in the desert at approximately 13:00 hrs" said Trowa  
  
The next day, Trowa's whale king landed just outside of the battlefield.  
  
"You ready?" asked Trowa  
  
"Sure thing, I'm sending 5 of my best pilots out" said Laon  
  
The backdraft group sent out their dark judge.  
  
"Hmm...I'll take out the judge first then I'll take out the team" Trowa thought to himself  
  
"Battle field set up, Trowa versus the backdraft group. Battle mode none. Ready, Fight" said the Dark judge  
  
Trowa's Shadow Fox deployed his smoke screen.  
  
"Huh? Where'd he go?" asked one of the pilots  
  
Trowa pressed the button for the gun, in an array of bullets the dark judge was wiped out.  
  
"What, nooooooo" squeeked the dark judge before his annhilation  
  
"You'll regret that!" exclaimed one of the pilots  
  
After the pilot said those words he and the other pilots opened fire on Trowa's whale king, completely destroying it.  
  
"Why'd you go and do that for, that was my ride" Trowa said very calmly  
  
Trowa then opened fire on the enemy wiping out a Iron Kong. Just then a shot came out of nowhere destroying a warshark.  
  
"Who are you?" Trowa asked speaking into his comlink  
  
"The name's Wufei Yuy. I just thought I'd join this little battle." said Wufei  
  
"Ok then, we'll be a team. Although I don't like the idea" said Trowa  
  
Wufei then flipped a switch in his cockpit turning off his zoids invisiblity.  
  
"So that's how you were able to enter without being detected" said Trowa  
  
"Yup, you like my Sniper Zero Ix Custom" asked Wufei  
  
"It's nice, what do you think about my Shadow Fox Ix Custom" asked Trowa  
  
"Could use some more weapons" said Wufei  
  
"No point talking about this now. We have a battle to win" said Trowa  
  
"Right, let's talk later" said Wufei  
  
"Ok, but then I get to test your zoids speed" said Trowa  
  
"Whatever" said Wufei  
  
And just like that, both Trowa and Wufei, wiped out the enemy.  
  
"You lost Laon, a deals a deal. You must forfeit your group and admit defeat" said Trowa  
  
"I'll never admit defeat! Not to punks like you! And anyway, another pilot entered. So the deals off!" exclaimed Laon  
  
"Hm...He doesn't know how to lose does he" said Trowa  
  
"Apparently not" said Wufei  
  
"I said that I would test your zoids speed" said Trowa  
  
"Ok then slowpoke" said Wufei  
  
"You'll regret those words" said Trowa, "C'mon let's have a race to the nearest city"  
  
"You sure you can keep up?" asked Wufei  
  
"Sure thing, see you there" said Trowa  
  
In a flash the Shadow Fox was gone.  
  
"Slow down speedy!" exclaimed Wufei  
  
"I did. Hurry it up 'Slowpoke'. I'll see you in the cafe" said Trowa  
  
The Sniper Zero finally caught up to the Shadow Fox.  
  
"Nice zoid" said Wufei  
  
"Sure is. Only does about 908 Kph" said Trowa  
  
"Faster than mine" said Wufei  
  
"How fast is your max speed?" asked Trowa  
  
"Only 320 Kph in air and 280 Kph on land" said Wufei  
  
"How many weapons" asked Trowa  
  
"4 types; 2 sniper rifles, 60 missiles, 7 gatling guns, and 2 strike laser claws" replied Wufei  
  
As Trowa and Wufei was engaged in small talk. The Blitz team walked in.  
  
"Remember we're just here to resupply ammo" said a warrior  
  
"Leena!" exclaimed all of them  
  
"Hehehe......Sorry guys" said Leena  
  
"Hmm...the circus has arrived" said Trowa  
  
"Maybe we should watch their next battle" suggested Wufei  
  
"Yeah, why not" said Trowa  
  
Trowa and Wufei followed the Blitz team for as far as they went. Suddenly the Blitz team stopped and got ready to battle. A white judge landed a few feet away from where Trowa and Wufei were standing.  
  
"The area within an 8 mi. area is a zoid battlefield. Warning all none personnel and pilots must leave the area at once. All pilots please enter identification codes." said the judge  
  
"All right entering codes now" said a warrior  
  
"Waiting for zoids to enter data" said the judge  
  
"What we just entered our data" said Leena  
  
"2 zoids have not enter their data. Please say your name" said the judge  
  
"Trowa Hawkings" said Trowa  
  
"Wufei Yuy" said Wufei  
  
"Trowa and Wufei, you are now in this battle. What team are you with?" asked the judge  
  
"None" said Trowa and Wufei  
  
"You will fight the winner of this battle. Trowa and Wufei your codes are coming...Trowa your code is 15527, Wufei your code is 15528." said the judge  
  
"Ok then, we'll wait right here" said Trowa  
  
"Battle mode 1099. The Blitz team versus the Lightning team. Ready....Fight" said the judge  
  
In a flash the Blitz team and the Lightning team went head to head. Before you knew it the Blitz team won.  
  
"Battle 1099 over. Be ready for Battle mode 1100. The Blitz team versus Trowa and Wufei. Ready...Fight" said the judge  
  
In a flash Liger Zero Jager went after the Shadow Fox Custom. The Shadow Fox and Jager had a little race. Meanwhile Sniper Zero Custom went up against Brad and Leena. Wufei locked on and fired everything only hitting Brad. Sniper Zero took off and sniped Leena.  
  
"Just took out two birds, I mean two zoids" said Wufei  
  
"Good, don't let off the pressure. I have to take out Jager. Take out the other pretty kitty" said Trowa  
  
Trowa was running side by side the Jager.  
  
"Ahh...this is boring why not kick up the speed" said Trowa  
  
Trowa just merely twisted the joysticks inward and Shadow Fox was at maximum speed.  
  
"C'mon slowpoke keep up" said Trowa  
  
After saying those words Trowa turned around and went directly at Jager. Once Shadow Fox got a lock on he fired his gatling cannon.  
  
"Hm...Wufei just took out one of the 3 pretty kitties" said Trowa  
  
"Trowa I'm having difficulty locking on to the last pretty kitty" said Wufei  
  
"Trowa's comin' to the rescue" Trowa said, "Yoo-Hoo pretty kitty. Here comes the Fox"  
  
But before Trowa could get over to Wufei in time the last "pretty kitty" took him out.  
  
"No you don't!" said a warrior, "Strike laser claw"  
  
"Hm...Strike laser claw" said Trowa  
  
The "pretty kitty" and the fox met in the air and collided. When both zoids landed they were both knocked out.  
  
"The battle is a draw" said the judge, "zoid battle is over"  
  
The white judge left.  
  
"Nice job" said the warrior  
  
"Let me introduce myself, my name is Hedoe Starwind" said Hedoe  
  
"You know who I am don't you?" asked Trowa  
  
"Sure do" said Hedoe "your the theif of that took that zoid"  
  
"I see you already heard the news" said Trowa  
  
"Sure have. We could use you two on our team" said Hedoe  
  
"Ok then. But let me introduce you to my buddy, this is Shadow Fox Ix Custom" said Trowa  
  
"This buddy of mine is Sniper Zero Ix Custom" said Wufei  
  
"His name is Liger Zero Ix" said Hedoe  
  
"Well then all of ours are Ultimate X's" said Trowa  
  
"Yes, let's be off then" said Hedoe  
  
The Shadow Fox and Sniper Zero both entered the hangar of Hedoe's whale king to resupply and refuel. When they entered they saw a few zoids that Hedoe obtained from the backdraft group namely the Berserk Fuhrer, a Blade Liger, the Elefander II, the Koing Wolf, Shadow Fox II, a sheild Liger, a fleet of Zabats, a Geno Saurer, and a Storm Sworder. The other zoids they saw was the Liger Zero, Shadow Fox, and the Sniper Zero.  
  
"Hm...pretty impresive whale king. Mine was destroyed by the Backdraft group" said Trowa  
  
"I thought I destroyed them" said Hedoe  
  
"Apparently not" said Trowa  
  
"Hey team" said the doc, "No time for celebration. The backdraft group have declared an unsanctioned battle against all zoids"  
  
"Hm...they just want some more zoids" said Wufei  
  
"No it seems like they've found a new zoid and want to test it in real battle" said Doc. Toros  
  
"Alright I want to see this new zoid" said Trowa  
  
"I have the stats on it in the meeting room" said Doc. Toros  
  
"Alright dad we're coming. Just be patient" said Leena  
  
The Blitz team walked into their meeting room to discuss this new zoid and get a strategy from Jamie.  
  
"The zoid is called the Berserk Fuhrer II" said Jamie  
  
"So they found another X huh" said Hedoe sarcastically  
  
"Don't count on it. This one is way stronger than the original" said Jamie  
  
"If it's that weak then it shouldn't be a problem for Shadow Fox" said Trowa  
  
"Same here. Me and my Shadow Fox will help out" said Brad  
  
"My Sniper Zero should help" said Leena as she was looking at Hedoe with dreamy eyes  
  
"My Sniper will also come in handy" said Wufei  
  
"By the way. Trowa, Wufei what weapons do you have" asked Jamie  
  
"My Shadow Fox has 5 missile launchers, 1 gatling cannon, 4 smoke screens, and 2 strike laser claws" said Trowa  
  
"My Sniper has 60 missile launchers, 2 sniper rifles, 7 gatlings, and 2 strike laser claws" said Wufei  
  
"Oh, that sounds so cool" said the doc smiling with glee  
  
"You never give up do you doc" said Hedoe  
  
"Hey we'll win this battle piece o' cake" said Doc. Toros  
  
"Speaking of this battle. where is it" asked Trowa  
  
"That's just it, they haven't announced yet" replied Jamie  
  
"Hm...knowing them they would most likely fight in the desert" said Trowa  
  
"How would you know this?" asked Brad  
  
"I fought them once, that's when I met Wufei" said Trowa  
  
"Speaking of him, where is he" said Dr. Toros  
  
"He went to the hangar" said Trowa  
  
"Well anyway we should be heading off to the battlefield" suggested Jamie  
  
"Yes let's" said Hedoe  
  
Hedoe's whale king took off and flew at top speed. They received a message on where the battle was to be held and Trowa was right, it was being held in a desert.  
  
"Well Trowa it seems as though you were right" said Bit  
  
"I know" said Trowa while standing against a wall  
  
The whale king landed outside of the battlefield, Hedoe put up his sheilds to prevent beams from hitting him.  
  
"C'mon we have to go" said Hedoe  
  
"Right, let's go" said Trowa  
  
The Blitz team wasn't the only team facing this new zoid. The other teams were the Champ team, the Lightning team, the Sniper team, the Berserk team, the Dibison team, the Viper team, the fuzzy pandas oh I mean the Saber Tiger team, and others.  
  
"What's with all these other teams" said Leena in a questioned tone  
  
"They seem over confident in this new zoid of theirs" said Trowa  
  
"Your right" said Hedoe  
  
The dark judge landed a few meters away.  
  
"The 18 mi area is zoid battlefield. All teams versus king Vega. All hail the king" said the dark judge  
  
As if on cue a zoid fell from the backdraft groups whale king.  
  
"Battle mode 0999. Ready...Fight" said the judge  
  
Trowa and Brad quickly deployed their smoke screen to hide the team, meanwhile Wufei was in the air with his invisibility on. The other teams went at him while the Blitz team just took in information.  
  
"Why don't we go after them" said Leena  
  
"If we do then we'll be beaten. If we just watch then we can get a glimpse of his power. Once they are out of the way then we can attack" said Trowa  
  
The Berserk Fuhrer II made quick work of the other teams.  
  
"Wufei get ready to snipe his weak point" said Hedoe  
  
"Right" said Wufei  
  
The Blitz team seperated taking different routes. The Shadow Fox's and Liger Zero Ix Jager went at top speed running around the Berserk Fuhrer to try and confuse it. Meanwhile Bit switched to panzer mode, Leena and Wufei fired everything at the Berserk Fuhrer. The Berserk Fuhrer dodged Leena's and Wufei's attacks and made quick work of Leena. The Shadow fox's and Hedoe were next, only Brad's shadow fox was out due to Trowa's and Hedoe's speed and quick reaction time. Bit fired everything from panzer mode. The Berserk Fuhrer took a few hits, but quickly fired it's main cannon taking out the Liger Zero. Only Trowa, Hedoe, and Wufei was left and they made quick work of this new zoid.  
  
"You lost" said Trowa  
  
"But I can't, I'm the king" said king Vega  
  
"But you did" said Trowa  
  
"Err...I hate you. I'll get you back" said king Vega  
  
The king retreated to his whale king and took off.  
  
"Hmm...He's a coward" said Trowa  
  
"I agree" Wufei said  
  
The zoids all boarded the whale king and took off. They returned to base shortly after leaving.  
  
"That was a fun battle wasn't it" said Trowa  
  
"Sure was. Just wish I was more cautious" said Leena  
  
Meanwhile a menacing looking zoid was heading to their base.  
  
"Attention Blitz team, I challenge you to a zoid battle" said a pilot  
  
"Who are you" asked Leena  
  
"C'mon baby don't you recognize me. It's me Harry" said Harry  
  
"Don't call me that. I don't like you, I'm more in love with Hedoe" said Leena  
  
"Hehehehehe" Hedoe said  
  
"Looks like she dragged you into this one Hedoe" said Trowa  
  
"I'm...uh...going to be in my room if anybody needs me" said Hedoe before running off  
  
While Hedoe was 'In his room' the rest of the team was repairing their zoids for the battle to come.  
  
"Finally, you done hiding Hedoe" said Wufei  
  
"Hey can I help it if I'm loved" Hedoe said  
  
Trowa was just looking at him from atop his zoid.  
  
"Yo, Trowa. What's wrong with you" Hedoe asked  
  
"Whatever" said Trowa, "I'm going to go for a run"  
  
"Just running are we" said Hedoe  
  
"Nope, just going to go" said Trowa  
  
Trowa hopped into his cockpit and just left running. He ran for about as far as he could without leaving the bases sensor range.  
  
"Hmmm...Shadow Fox, I've made it this far because of you. We shall continue to fight together to gain experience" Trowa said speaking to Shadow Fox  
  
Trowa started heading back when he noticed a whale king coming to his zoid.  
  
"Trowa let's go" Jamie said into the comlink  
  
"Don't bother landing I'll just run. Where is the battle going to be held at" Trowa asked  
  
"Sector 23 in the desert" replied Jamie  
  
"Ok, I'll be there waiting" Trowa said before hitting max speed with Shadow Fox  
  
Trowa arrived 1 hour before everyone else, so he just sat on top of his Shadow Fox and just looked toward the sky.  
  
"Hey dreamer time to get your head back in the game" Hedoe said shortly after landing  
  
"Is it time already" asked Trowa  
  
"Yeah, let's go" Brad said  
  
Trowa jumped back in his cockpit and got ready for the battle. The judge landed outside of the battlefield.  
  
"The area within a 20 mile radius is a regestered zoid battle area. WARNING, all none personnel please leave the area. All zoid pilots please enter data." the judge said  
  
Everyone entered their data.  
  
"Data accepted. The Blitz team versus the Champ team. Ready......Fight" said the judge  
  
The zoids started going all out and beat the Champ team.  
  
the judge said "The battle is over. The winner is the Blitz team"  
  
Trowa turned and started running.  
  
"Hey Trowa where ya goin'?" Hedoe asked  
  
"I'll be back, just gotta go pay off a debt" Trowa replied  
  
Shortly after running off Trowa met up with a mercenary by the name of Justin.  
  
"Hey Justin. I told you once I get a zoid I'd battle you" Trowa said talking to Justin  
  
"Yeah I remember. So it's going to be your zoid versus my Command Wolf AC" Justin replied  
  
"Yup let's go" Trowa said  
  
Trowa and Justin met in the desert nearby and fought a grueling battle at night. Trowa took out Justin with the greatest of ease.  
  
"You lost" Trowa said  
  
"It seems I have but I'll be back to fight once more" Justin said with an irritating laugh  
  
Trowa was just standing by his Shadow Fox watching Justin flee from battle.  
  
"Hey Trowa let's go back to base" Hedoe said, "We're going to have a little party"  
  
"Sure, I'm comin'" Trowa replied  
  
Until Ch. 2 


	2. Chapter 2: The annoying pest

The Blitz team was fighting the Backdraft groups rev. raptors. The Blitz team seemed pinned.  
  
"Hey Hedoe" said Wufei, "I'm picking up a new zoid coming this way"  
  
"Can you get a description" asked Hedoe  
  
"Yeah, It's a red and black Command Wolf AC" Wufei replied  
  
The Command Wolf AC was piloted by Justin. Justin intervened in the battle and was destroyed by the Backdraft group but the Blitz team was given the perfect opportunity to destroy the Backdraft group. Justin just started running to try and keep from getting hit.  
  
"Gotta get away" Justin said while running  
  
"Hm...Look at him run. I've never seen someone move that fast" Trowa said  
  
The Blitz team took out the Backdraft group.  
  
"Hey Hedoe that was too easy" Wufei said  
  
"Yeah thanks to our distraction" Hedoe said with a little laugh  
  
The Blitz team went back to base and repaired their zoids.  
  
"Hey Hedoe, I'm gonna go to town and see if I can't find any more zoid parts" Trowa said  
  
"What's wrong with the zoid parts I scavenged" Bit said in an angry tone  
  
"No offense but those are just scraped pieces. I need a new hydraulic pump for one of my legs" Trowa said  
  
"Now kiddies stop bitching" Hedoe said interrupting, "Trowa go ahead and go"  
  
"Thanks, I'll be back in a few hours" Trowa said while walking away  
  
Trowa left and searched for the pieces he needed. He returned with the new hydraulic pump.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't see why the team canceled my subscription to the zoid magazine" Doc said in a glum voice  
  
"Well dad first of all your a major shopaholic. Remember that Buster Cannon you bought for Brad's Shadow Fox. You blew half of our savings" Leena said very angrily at Doc Toros  
  
"Well everything looks so shiny I just can't help myself" Doc said  
  
"Anyway about that Buster cannon, you guys ARE NOT going to get it on me" Trowa said  
  
The next battle came and Trowa ended up with the Buster Cannon on his Shadow Fox.  
  
"I can't believe I'm using this thing" Trowa said in an upset tone  
  
Trowa took a few shots and wiped out three warsharks.  
  
"Hm...nice firepower. I still don't like it" Trowa said  
  
"You don't like anything new do you" Jamie said talking to Trowa  
  
"No, I've tried it and I don't like it" Trowa said  
  
"Well anyway the battle is about over" Hedoe said  
  
"Good" Trowa said  
  
"The battle is over" The judge said with the same annoying beep in the background, "The winner is the Blitz team"  
  
The Blitz team collected their prize money and left. Meanwhile a new zoid was approaching the Blitz team's base.  
  
"Attention Blitz team, I challenge you to a battle in the desert, it will be sanctioned so don't worry. I'm putting $2,000.00 on the line for this battle. You can use as much ammo as you need. I'll be using my new Shadow Wolf" Justin said  
  
"What's this about. Still sore about your precious Command Wolf" Hedoe said laughing  
  
"No, I want to show off my new zoid" Justin said  
  
"Let me handle this" Trowa said pushing Hedoe aside but without being pushed back, "Justin I'll take up the challenge, it will only be 1-on-1"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at approximately 11:00 a.m." Justin said, " Oh yeah, you better bring the money"  
  
"Don't count on it" Trowa said  
  
Trowa met Justin in the desert. The judge landed a few meters away.  
  
"Battle field set up, battle mode 0990" said the judge, "Ready...Fight"  
  
After the judge said those words Justin and Trowa went at it. Trowa fired his Gatling cannon, Justin dodged his attacks. Justin fired all of his missiles, Trowa dodged and fired his missiles. Justin wasn't in a postion to dodge and was hit by all of the missiles instantly knocking him out.  
  
"You lost, pay up" said Trowa  
  
"Yeah right, just a lucky shot" Justin said argumentative  
  
"You don't pay up, you don't go" Trowa said as Shadow Fox's foot was stepping on Shadow Wolf's head  
  
"Fine I'll pay" Justin said  
  
Justin paid the $2,000 reward with a disgruntled look on his face. Trowa returned to base with his money.  
  
"Welcome back Trowa, so how'd the battle go" Hedoe said standing next to Jamie  
  
"I won" said Trowa  
  
"We were challenged to a battle by the Backdraft group" Jamie said  
  
"Let me guess, in the desert" Trowa said not surprised  
  
"Your correct" Doc. Toros said while walking in  
  
"Well then let's go" Hedoe said  
  
Hedoe's whale king took off and headed back to base to repair Trowa's Shadow Fox and resupply it. They all slept well that night all except for Wufei who was constantly found tinkering with his Sniper Zero. The next morning they all had a big breakfast. Hedoe's whale king took off to head for the battlefield.  
  
"I wonder what Wufei was doing to his zoid" Jamie said  
  
"He was probably just getting it ready" Brad replied  
  
"Noo...not like him to do that" Trowa said  
  
"Yeah knowing him he was probably adding weapons" Hedoe said  
  
"Most likely" Trowa said, "But doubt it"  
  
Hedoe's whale king landed just outside of the battlefield and unloaded the team. The dark judge landed a few meters away.  
  
"All zoids enter data" squeeked the dark judge  
  
Everyone entered their data.  
  
"Data accepted. The Blitz team versus the Backdraft group. Battle mode none, Ready...Fight" said the dark judge  
  
The zoids went all out and won the battle. The battle was not called due to the fact that the judge was destroyed.  
  
"Well then I guess we should take a break" Doc Toros said  
  
"Yeah I guess we should" Bit said  
  
The team all went out shopping.  
  
  
  
Author's note: This is Chapter 2 of my first fanfic. If you e-mail me to verbally abuse me, Poo on you. Thank you. Chapter 3 should be up shortly. Oh yeah before I forget I was reviewed by a girl called Aya Matsuda, she complained about my first fic so since she has such a short attention span I made the chapters shorter. C-ya. 


	3. Chapter 3: Wufei's secret

The wind was blowing steadily. The Blitz team was against the Fluegel team. The battle was won by the Blitz team. The team went back to base.  
  
"Hedoe" Wufei said, "Who was the pilot of that gun sniper"  
  
"Her name was Naomi" Hedoe said  
  
"What's the matter, got a crush" Leena teased  
  
"I don't know, all I know is I couldn't fire upon her" Wufei said while walking out of the room  
  
Trowa was out at the city shopping. He decided that Wufei needed a new gun, so he found a 180 mm cannon. He quickly bought it and returned to base with the cannon, it had a big red bow on it. He went into the hangar and saw Wufei polishing his zoid by hand.  
  
"Wax on, Wax off" Wufei was saying  
  
"Wufei , you ok" Trowa asked very disturbed at his comrades actions  
  
Hedoe's head poped out of nowhere, "He's been like that for the past 3 hours" he sayed  
  
"Yo Wufei!" Trowa yelled, "I got you a new gun"  
  
"Thanks" Wufei said and before anything else was said he was out the hangar door like Liger Zero Ix Jager staring at the new gun with longing eyes  
  
"That's freaky" Trowa said now very very disturbed at Wufei's actions  
  
"Well I guess we'd better tell Doc" Hedoe said  
  
Doc got to work on installing the 180 mm cannon, Doc just moved a few things around.  
  
"Well Wufei, it's ready" Doc said, "Huh, where'd he go"  
  
Wufei had taken Jamie's Rhynos and flew to find Naomi. Wufei searched high and low for Naomi until he found her camp, Wufei landed.  
  
"Hi Naomi" Wufei said  
  
"Who are you" Naomi asked  
  
"The name's Wufei, I like you" Wufei said  
  
"Go away" Naomi said  
  
"Fine, goodbye" Wufei said annoyed  
  
Wufei got into Jamie's Rhynos and flew away heartbroken. He landed back at base, when he got out of Jamie's Rhynos Leena was looking at him dreamy eyed.  
  
"Uh, excuse me" Wufei said before running off with a cloud of dust trailing  
  
Wufei ran down the hall at top speed and ran into Trowa.  
  
"What's wrong Wufei?" Trowa asked  
  
"Naomi doesn't like me and Leena's scaring me" Wufei replied  
  
"Go into your room" Trowa said, "She won't follow you there"  
  
Wufei thanked Trowa and ran off. Shortly after Wufei decided to come out and look at his zoid.  
  
"I have to remember to thank Doc" Wufei said to himself  
  
"Your welcome" Doc Toros said  
  
"Sheesh, it seems like I'm being watched" Wufei said  
  
"Well we don't want you to run off again" Jamie said walking in  
  
"Well anyway we have to battle the Fluegel team again" Doc Toros said  
  
"I'll fight" Wufei said looking determined  
  
"That's what I was hoping to hear" Brad said finishing repairs to his Shadow Fox  
  
Hedoe's whale king took off and landed at the battlefield and put up the sheilds.  
  
"Well here we go" Trowa said  
  
The white judge landed a few meters away.  
  
"All zoids please enter data" the judge said  
  
Everyone entered their data.  
  
"Data accepted, the Blitz team versus the Fluegel team" the judge said, "Battle mode 1099, Ready...Fight"  
  
The zoids went for it. But Wufei just hovered and watched. Trowa ran back to try to talk his comrade into fighting.  
  
"C'mon Wufei don't you wanna get revenge for what happened at her camp" Trowa said talking to his comrade  
  
"How do you know what happened" Wufei asked puzzled  
  
"Don't think there isn't a comlink and plus I watched you leave on the security cameras" Trowa said, "You flew like Jamie when he first got the Rhynos. You know, all those loops"  
  
"I guess I'll have to remember the comlink" Wufei said  
  
"And the cameras" Trowa added  
  
Trowa talked Wufei into fighting and Wufei got revenge. He simply just flew in low and fired his new gun. He took out Naomi.  
  
"The zoid battle is over the winner is, the Blitz team" the judge said before leaving  
  
"Good job Wufei, what encouraged you to fight" Hedoe asked  
  
"Trowa had a good point" Wufei said  
  
"Uh, Hi" Naomi interrupted, "Wufei, I like you now"  
  
"Just because I fought" Wufei said  
  
"No because of your strength" Naomi replied  
  
"Hedoe, I think we need to talk about this" Trowa said  
  
"Right. I don't know if she should join but...what the heck" Hedoe said  
  
The entire Blitz team, including Naomi, boarded Hedoe's whale king and left for base. Shortly after arriving Wufei took Naomi out for dinner. They returned at about midnight. When they arrived they made a startling discovery.  
  
"Welcome back, what took" Trowa said while walking out of the shadows, "You might want to get some rest we have another battle versus the Wolf team"  
  
"Ok" They both replied  
  
The next day Hedoe's whale king landed outside of the battlefield. They all met in the meeting room.  
  
"This is a 60 on 7 battle" Jamie said  
  
"But we're outnumbered" Leena complained, "We're not gonna make it"  
  
"Think again" Hedoe said, "We'll make it. You gotta think, with all this power who could beat us"  
  
"Nobody" Trowa said confidentaly  
  
"The leader of this team's name is Justin" Jamie said  
  
"How'd he get into power" Hedoe exclaimed  
  
"Who knows or cares" Bit said  
  
"Well let's go" Brad said  
  
The team went out to the battlefield. They found the Wolf team waiting. The judge landed a few meters away.  
  
"All zoids please enter data" said the judge  
  
Everyone entered their data.  
  
"Data accepted the Blitz team versus the Wolf team, Battle mode 1099. Ready...Fight" said the judge  
  
Hedoe, Bit, Brad, and Trowa went directly into the pack of zoids. Hedoe ran at top speed and fought fiercly through the pack, Bit did the same. Brad mainly fired his gatling cannon. Trowa found the pack leader, Justin, and fought without mercy. Naomi, Wufei, and Leena all support fired assisting their comrades. Hedoe decided to have a little fun so he just wandered up to Justin and hit him with his paw, Hedoe walked off casually. Justin fired his missiles at Hedoe. The missiles landed all around Hedoe.  
  
"Your aim is horrible" Hedoe said to Justin before continuing to fight  
  
"Hedoe let me hadle this, I have to teach him a lesson or two about fighting" Trowa said  
  
"But I don't want to" Hedoe said defiantly  
  
"Sorry just gonna have to" Trowa said  
  
Trowa fired his gatling cannon at Justin, Justin somehow dodged the attack. Justin fired his gatling guns, Trowa nimbly dodged the attack. Trowa fired his missiles, he hit a few command wolves. The remaining command wolves ran off. Justin turned around trying to try to encourage his team.  
  
"The first thing about fighting is to never turn your back on the enemy" Trowa said as he was doing strike laser claw  
  
"The battle is over. The winner is the Blitz team" siad the judge with the same annoying tone in the background  
  
The team received their money and left the battlefield and arrived at base.  
  
"Well guys I guess we can go on vaction" Doc said  
  
The team got ready and left to go on a hard earned vacation.  
  
  
  
Author's note: This is Chapter 3(duh). E-mail me and tell me what you think, my e-mail is jonathon_mitchell@angelfire.com. Please keep all rude comments to yourself, if it's helpful be my guest. Thanks. C-ya. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Exile

"Wufei!" Leena excalimed, "Your supposed to help me out"  
  
"Sorry I have too many other things to worry about" Wufei replies  
  
"Like what?" Brad asked  
  
"My secret" Wufei replied,"I'll tell you after the battle"  
  
"The batlle is over" the white judge said, "the winner is the Blitz team"  
  
"So what secret were you talking about" Trowa asked  
  
"Justin used to be on a team of mine, he turned traitor joined Vega and destroyed my family. I joined a clan afterwards but they were destroyed also. Then I found you guys, I'm afraid that you guys may also be destroyed" Wufei said  
  
"Wufei, no one can beat us" Bit said, "And besides what happened was not your fault"  
  
"I guess your right" Wufei said,"I feel so weak"  
  
"On the contrary. If you didn't show strength I wouldn't have joined you" Naomi said  
  
The team engaged in chit chat back at base, when all of a sudden...  
  
"I challenge you to a battle" avoice said over a comlink before visual  
  
"Justin!?" Wufei said  
  
"Yes, I challenge you to a battle, 7 on 1" Justin said  
  
"No, I will fight you" Wufei said  
  
"Fine meet me in the desert at 0900 hrs" Justin said  
  
Wufei and Justin met in the desert. The white judge landed.  
  
"Batllefield set up, all zoids please enter data" the judge said  
  
Everyone entered their data.  
  
"Data accepted, Battle mode 0990. Ready...Fight" the judge said  
  
Wufei and Justin went at it, Justin fired his missiles at Wufei. Wufei dodged and took to the air. He took Justin out with a single shot.  
  
"Battle over" the judge said,"The winner is the Blitz team"  
  
Wufei returned to base only to find Leena waiting.  
  
"Uh Hi" Wufei said  
  
"Wufei, Naomi's upset" Leena said  
  
"Ok" Wufei replied  
  
Wufei went to cheer up Naomi. Meanwhile Hedoe went to the hangar only to find a surprise...  
  
"Trowa!!!!!" Hedoe exclaimed ticked off  
  
"You bellowed" Trowa said calmly  
  
"Why is there glitter in my Liger Zero Ix cockpit" Hedoe said  
  
"I don't know let's check the cameras" Trowa said  
  
They checked the cameras and found Wufei and Naomi filled his cockpit with glitter, along with Trowa's Shadow Fox. Trowa and Hedoe saw Wufei and Naomi sneaking back to the hangar with a bucket of glitter. Hedoe and Trowa decided to sneak in from above. They take to the roof fo the whale king, they used suction cups to get to the emergency hatch that is connected to the hangar. They sneak in, Wufei and Naomi were lookin around when...  
  
"Boo" Hedoe and Trowa said hanging from the ceiling on ropes completely scaring Wufei and Naomi who threw the bucket in the air making the glitter fall on them  
  
"Naomi run for it" Wufei said  
  
"Where you going to run" Hedoe said only after pressing a button on a remote locking down the room, "Trowa, you just wait there. I'll take care of this"  
  
"I'll get the ice packs" Trowa said walking to a first aid box  
  
Hedoe took care of Wufei and Naomi's little prank problem and makes them clean out both cockpits and polish both zoids.  
  
"Hey team a new battles' come up" Doc said  
  
"Against who" Bit asked  
  
"Justin" Doc replied  
  
"He never gives up, let's just go get him" Leena said determined  
  
"We have to get him out of the way" Trowa said  
  
"So we accept the offer" Doc asked  
  
"Yeah we accept" Naomi said  
  
The team landed just outside of the battlefield.  
  
"Hedoe, me and Wufei are going to sit this one out" Trowa said  
  
"Why?" Hedoe asked  
  
"We want to watch you" Wufei said  
  
"Ok" Hedoe said with a grin  
  
Hedoe went out by himself. The dark judge landed.  
  
"Battle field set up. Battle mode none, Ready...Fight" the dark judge said  
  
Justin opened up with everything, Hedoe dodged and fired his shock cannons knocking over Justins zoid. Hedoe then takes advantage of this opportunity and pounces on the cockpit smashing it, Hedoe backs up and Justins zoid explodes.  
  
"Battle over, the winner is the Blitz team" The dark judge said  
  
"Hedoe!" Trowa said, "Let's check out the wreckage"  
  
They check out the wreckage and find a charred corpse.  
  
"It looks as though you went mad" Wufei said  
  
"No, just took him out of the way" Hedoe replied  
  
The team returned to base.  
  
"Hedoe your a little dangerous. So are you Trowa and Wufei" Doc said  
  
"If you feel that way then I guess we should leave and become the Shadow team" Hedoe said  
  
"No you mustn't" Leena said with tears in her eyes  
  
"Sorry just gonna have to" Trowa said  
  
Hedoe, Trowa, Wufei, and Naomi leave the Blitz team only after returning a stripped hover cargo. Hedoe paints his zoid black with a red bangle. Wufei repaints his from green to blue and black, and adds two ion boosters. Trowa does nothing, Naomi repaints hers to black.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Sad isn't it.A break up of former comrades, but hey isn't life funny. C-ya. 


	5. Chapter 5: The new team

The newly formed Shadow team set off in Hedoe's whale king to head to the nearest city to get a zoid overhaul.  
  
"Man I can't believe that Doc kicked us out" Hedoe said  
  
"Well you were the one who killed Justin" Trowa said  
  
"Okay I didn't expect him to be that weak" Hedoe said  
  
"Your right there was something different about his fighting" Wufei said  
  
"You mean he just pulled a Leena" Naomi said  
  
"Yeah he wouldn't have done that" Wufei said  
  
"Your right he had to have done something different" Trowa said  
  
While they were just sitting around puzzled, a man in a dark cloak walked in and challenged them to a battle in the desert at 1300 hrs. It would be a 4-on-4 battle. The team took off and headed toward the battlefield. Hedoe's whale king landed and put up it's shields. The dark judge landed.  
  
"Battlefield set up, the Dark team versus the Shadow team. Battle mode none, Ready...Fight" squeeked the dark judge  
  
The zoids started going all out. But only Trowa and the mysterious warrior didn't fight, instead they just stared each other down.  
  
"What's the matter why don't you attack" the mysterious warrior asked  
  
"Same to you" Trowa said  
  
"I have a surprise. I'm the real Justin" Justin said, "What you destroyed was just a clone"  
  
"I thought your fighting style was different" Trowa said  
  
"You better believe it" Justin said  
  
Without saying another word Trowa and Justin went at it without any weapons. Justin fought like never before, he actually dodged all attacks. Hedoe fired his shock cannons, but missed. Wufei fired along with Naomi and missed. Trowa used his smokescreen and blinded Justin in smoke. Trowa went up to Justins' Shadow Wolf II and bit on the neck causing all hydraulic fluid to start leaking.  
  
"What the heck, why is my hydraulic fluid leaking" Justin asked puzzled  
  
"You are in a death grip, and believe me if I know Hedoe he'll go for the kill" Trowa said  
  
Hedoe came up and took over the destruction of Justin. He started tearing the zoid up, feet flew, forearms flew, everything. Finally, Hedoe got to the last piece...the head. Without hesitating Hedoe flung open Justins' cockpit using Liger's jaws and pulled Justin out.  
  
"Now see what your zoid looks like" Hedoe said ticked off  
  
"What...my...zoid...how...could you" Justin said with tears for his zoid  
  
"I believe that Wufei has a score to settle" Hedoe said  
  
Hedoe had Liger put Justin down and at that moment Wufei landed right on top of Justin causing him to be smashed like a pancake.  
  
"Battle over" the dark judge said only seconds after his demise  
  
The team went back to Hedoe's zoid and flew around looking at all the battles going on in the area.  
  
"Hey Hedoe, was it really necessary to destroy Justin" Naomi asked  
  
"You don't know how annoying he was" Hedoe said  
  
"I know but still" Naomi replied  
  
"Naomi, just stop trying to get Hedoe to give the answer you want to hear. It won't work" Trowa said, "Hedoe, we just got another battle conformation from the Backdraft group. They say they want to get us back"  
  
"Well accept you bakana" Hedoe said  
  
"Too late and I'm not an idiot" Trowa said  
  
"Good, so where are we going to be fighting and when" Hedoe asked  
  
"Tomorrow at 1200 hrs in the grassy plains" Trowa replied  
  
"Well we better get going" Wufei said behind the controls  
  
Hedoe's whale king flew at top speed and arrvied at the battlefield 3 hrs in advance. The team got out and waited. The backdraft group finally arrived just minutes before the dark judge landed.  
  
"Battlefield set up, the Gold team versus the Shadow team. Ready...Fight" said the dark judge  
  
"Hey Hedoe they're using Hellcats. Fire to your left" Trowa said  
  
Hedoe did as told and hit one of the Hellcats. The team had no trouble after that considering that they started sending out every zoid they had and having them destroyed.  
  
"Battle over. The winner is the Shadow Team" the dark judge said before leaving  
  
The Shadow team shot and destroyed the enemy whale king.  
  
"Hedoe" said Naomi, "I'm quitting since you guys are too ruthless"  
  
(sigh)"I'm really sorry to hear that" Hedoe replied  
  
The Shadow team minus 1 all boarded on Hedoe's whale king and left. Naomi went back to her father. The Shadow team landed at the nearest town. They all rested at the nearest cafÃ©. Just then the Blitz team walked in.  
  
"Hey team aren't they our former comrades" Bit said  
  
"Yeah hey let's see how weak they've gotten" Brad said  
  
"Hey guys we challenge you to a battle in the desert at 0900 hrs" Bit said, "Do you accept"  
  
"Sure, why not" Hedoe said with the same vacant look on his face  
  
"See you there" Leena said looking at Hedoe with the old dreamy eyes  
  
The Blitz team stayed at the cafÃ© while the Shadow team left to go to the battlefield. The Blitz team finally arrived and started to deploy the zoids. The white judge landed.  
  
"Battlefield set up. All zoids please enter data" said the white judge  
  
Everyone entered their data.  
  
"Data accepted. The Blitz team versus the Shadow team, Ready...Fight" said the white judge  
  
The two teams went at it. Liger versus Liger, Fox versus Fox, and Sniper versus Sniper. You can pretty much guess who won.  
  
"The Battle is over, the winner is the Shadow team" said the white judge with the same annoying beep in the background  
  
The two teams departed but without one thing said.  
  
"Hey Shadow team" Doc said, "What say you guys come back to the Blitz team"  
  
"We'll think about it. Until then C-ya" Trowa said  
  
The Shadow team left and headed for another scheduled battle against the fuzzy pandas, oh that's not right I mean the purring kittens, I don't know what's wrong...the Saber team.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Isn't life funny like that you get rejected then welcomed back, just makes you think doesn't it. Oh yeah I don't know when I'm gonna end but I'm running out of ideas. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Rejoin

"Hey Hedoe, I'm going for a walk" Wufei said  
  
"Ok" Hedoe replied  
  
Wufei left to go for a walk a few hours later he came upon a canyon. Just as he was turning around he heard a roar.  
  
"What was that" Wufei said startled  
  
He heard it again, he ran at the canyon full speed then did a 360 head first into the canyon and landed on his feet. He saw a shadow behind him, he turned around and saw a black panther looking zoid. It lowered it's head and let him in. The name Panther Zero flashed on the screen.  
  
"Panther Zero huh? Cheesy name but let's see what weapons you have" Wufei said  
  
On screen a weapon's list popped up, he saw these weapons listed exactly as they are:  
  
1 tailcannon  
  
1 pulse machin gun on back(pops in and out of the armor)  
  
Triple shot cannon on underside  
  
strike laser claw  
  
4 missile launchers(pop out wings)  
  
energy sheild  
  
2 boosters  
  
2 blades(pop out)  
  
2 smokescreens  
  
"Nice now let's see what your max speed is" said Wufei only before pushing the controls forward  
  
Panther Zero only reached 508 Kmh.  
  
"Any faster?" Wufei asked Panther Zero  
  
Just then a manual popped up and showed how to reach max. Wufei did as shown and hit 709 Kmh.  
  
"Whoa speedy" Wufei said  
  
Wufei arrived back at Hedoe's whale king to show off his new zoid.  
  
"What you have a new zoid?" Hedoe asked with a stunned look on his face  
  
"Yeah you like him, his name is Panther Zero" Wufei said  
  
"It's nice" Trowa said  
  
"Thanks" Wufei said  
  
"I'm goin' out to the city to see what I can't buy" Hedoe said while running off  
  
Hedoe went out to the city and found a zoid called Claw. He bought it and returned back to base to show off his new zoid.  
  
"Ha, I got me one to. Trowa could you install a black box" Hedoe said  
  
"Sure thing. What weapons does it already have and what weapons do you want installed" Trowa asked  
  
"Here's the list" Hedoe said  
  
Hedoe handed Trowa the list. It read as follows:  
  
Has;  
  
Triple shock cannon(underside)  
  
2 giant saber fangs  
  
1 pulse machine cannon(Pops out of back armor)  
  
4 rocket launchers(pops out of flank aromor)  
  
2 blast sheilds(pops out of head armor)  
  
1 tailcannon  
  
Add;  
  
Strike laser claw  
  
Change blast sheild to energy sheild  
  
2 boosters  
  
"Hm...it'll take awhile but I can do it" Trowa said  
  
Trowa went right to work inside the zoid while robotic arms assisted outside the zoid installing the outer materials. Trowa walked into the cockpit where Hedoe and Wufei were already waiting.  
  
"Well Hedoe it's done" Trowa said  
  
"Thanks Trowa" Hedoe said before running off to the hangar  
  
Trowa sat down and waited for Hedoe to stop gawking at his new zoid. They ran into a battle against the Blitz team. They accepted and landed at the battlefield. The Blitz team arrived shortly and got ready, the white judge landed a few meters away.  
  
"The 20 mile area is a registered zoid battlefield, WARNING all non- competitors and non-personnel must leave the area. All zoids enter data" said the white judge  
  
Everyone entered their data.  
  
"Data accepted the Shadow team versus the Blitz team. Battle mode 0982, Ready Fight" said the white judge  
  
The zoids went at it, Wufei in his new Panther Zero versus Leena. Trowa against Brad. Hedoe in his new Claw Ix versus Bit. Bit was the only team member left and after a close battle with Hedoe, lost.  
  
"The battle is over the winner is, The Shadow Team" the white judge said with the same annoying tone in the background  
  
"Those new zoids of yours are so cool" Doc Toros said, "Why don't you guys join with us and become members of the Blitz team"  
  
"Sure why not" Trowa said  
  
After everything was agreed all the zoids were put back onto Hedoe's whale king and sold the Hover Cargo for a very hefty price. The team went to base to get everything settled.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Due to all the complaints I may have to clarify a few things. First, Wufei and Trowa have different last names, if you've noticed Wufei's last name is Yuy. While Trowa's last name is Hawkings. Second, this is Fanfiction in other words the author has supreme power in the story, he/she can make the characters do what they want, how they want, and when they want. Third, I will not be checking my reveiws anymore. I have found that by not seeing the problem I can cope with being a newbie. Oh yes and thanks to some wise advice I may not be ending any time soon. One other thing, I've noticed that people don't like my fic, now I have a little question for you. If you don't like it then why do you keep on reading it and reviewing it. There is a right to stupidity, alot of you people abuse this right. I believe I've said everything needed. Thank you for all of your patience. 


	7. Chapter 7: Prelude to War

"Hey Hedoe" Trowa said, "I'm going to go see if I can't find a Raynos or two"  
  
"Hey I'll come along" Hedoe said  
  
"Ok well let's get going" Trowa said  
  
Trowa and Hedoe left to go into town. They found two people selling their Raynos's for about $100. Trowa and Hedoe bought them and left for base. Trowa painted his black, changed the cockpit to have a form of eyes, shortened the intervals between shots, juiced up the speed, and added a blackbox. Hedoe painted his black and added his trademark red bangle stripes. He also shortened the intervals between shots, juiced up the speed, changed the cockpit, added a black box, but he also added the Pteras Saurers missile packs. They tested their new zoids speed and firepower against the Wild Eagles. They changed their weapons to paintballs and beat the Wild Eagle. After they had a five minute break a battle came up against the Hawk team. Trowa looked up who was on the Hawk team and found the pilots and their zoids. The list is as follows:  
  
Christian Mitchell-Raynos  
  
Anthony Lupfer-Pteras Saurer  
  
Anthony Boone-Gun Sniper  
  
Anthony Laufer-Lightning Scyke  
  
Anthony-Warshark  
  
Trowa told the team who they were up against and Jamie gave them a strategy. The team arrived at the battlefield. Trowa used his Raynos Ix. Hedoe used his Raynos Iz. Wufei used his Sniper Zero Ix. Everyone used their zoids all except for Jamie. The judge landed.  
  
"The area within a 25-mile radius is a zoid battlefield. WARNING all non-personnel and non-competitors must leave the area at once. All pilots please enter data" siad the white judge  
  
Everyone entered their data.  
  
"Data accepted. The Blitz team versus the Hawk team. Battle mode 0982. Ready...Fight" the white judge said  
  
The zoids went at it. Trowa took out Christian by just keeping behind him. Hedoe took out Anthony lupfer by firing all of his missiles. Wufei and Leena went hunting for Anthony Boone. Bit used Jager to take out Anthony Laufer. Brad tried taking out Anthony but was taken out. Trowa and Hedoe took Brads place and had a long and fun chase after Anthony and took him out. Bit finally took out Anthony Laufer by having a little race and then using his strike laser claw. Wufei and Leena finally found Anthony Boone and took him out only after taking a few hits.  
  
"The battle is over. The winner is the Blitz team" the white judge said  
  
"Hey Hedoe that was too easy" Trowa said  
  
"I know maybe we should've taken it easy" said Hedoe  
  
"Nah" Trowa and Hedoe said at the same time  
  
The team arrived back at base only to find a message waiting. Jamie read it and told the team.  
  
"Hey team the Backdraft group has declared war against the Zoid Battle Commision and all zoids associated with them. They're going to have a trial for postions in the army" Jamie explained  
  
"So we are part of an army huh" Trowa said in a dull voice  
  
"Yeah and the trials are in a few hours" Jamie said  
  
The team left for the trial tracks and arrived a few minutes early. Trowa was the first to go out of the team and came in first. Hedoe went next and used each of his zoids, he came in second, first(tied with Trowa), ninth, twelfth, third, and various other places. Wufei was next and got first(tied with Trowa and Hedoe) and third. Leena went and got fourth. Brad went and got tenth. Bit went and got third. Jamie wnet on the flying course and got first(not affecting land scores. Trowa, Hedoe, and Wufei were still in first). The scores were reviewed by the generals and the ranks were handed out. Trowa, Hedoe, and Wufei were all second lieutanents. Bit was a Sergeant Major. Leena was a Sergeant and Brad was a private. Jamie was also a second lieutanent of the flying division. Hedoe had to give a few zoids to some newbies. He got to keep his Ultimate X's. Trowa and Wufei got to keep their zoids. Wufei had to choose sniper or ground and he choose ground unit.  
  
"Trowa Hawkings" said the general in a meeting room with all zoid pilots  
  
"Yes sir" Trowa said casually  
  
"You will be the leader of the frontline squadron" the general said  
  
"Hedoe Starwind and Wufei Yuy. You two will join the Sheild Ligers protecting our Ultrasaurs and our Top Secret zoid Mad Thunder. If Trowa designates that they nned back up in the frontline then you two are to help" the general said  
  
"Yes sir" Hedoe and Wufei said  
  
"Leena you are a part of the Sniper squadron" said the general  
  
"Yes sir" said Leena  
  
The general told everyone what squadron they were a part of. It took a few hours due to the fact that over 500 pilots were there. The squadrons were explainded to them.  
  
"The frontline will be known as the Shadow squadron. The squadron will consist fo Lightning Scykes, Shadow Fox's, Blade Ligers, Liger Zero's, Koing Wolves, and Rev. Raptors. The left flank will consist of Warsharks, Iron Kongs, Dark Horns, and others. They will be known as the Ambush Squadron. The right flank will consist of snipers. They will be known as the Sniper squadron. The defense will consist of all zoids with sheilds. They will be known as the Blitz squadron. The flying sqaudron will consist of flying types. They will be known as the Eagles squadron. These squadrons are permament" the general said  
  
The squads were assembled. As it turned out Hedoe and Wufei were in joint leadership fo the Blitz squadron while Jamie was the leader of the Eagle squadron. The general told Trowa that he was to make decisions for the Shadow squadron, Ambush squadron, and the Sniper squadron. The Blitz squadron was to be given orders only by Hedoe or Wufei. The Eagle squadron was to be given orders only by Jamie or more commonly known as the Wild Eagle. When Trowa, Hedoe, and Wufei were going to the hangar they saw a new zoid, it was called the Snipe Liger. The army moved out. There were 5 Ultrasaurs, 1 Mad Thunder, 2 Hover Cargo, and 5 Whale Kings(including Hedoe's whale king). The army camped out at various areas and moved on over the long hot desert. Some days the water they had had to be rationed due to the heat. Other days they pushed on without or very little food. They had battles here and there but they were mainly 3 or 4 zoids. Trowa saw another base. He had everyone stop and walked  
up and saw it was at one time the Blitz teams base. Everyone got out of their zoids and rested while Trowa checked the old base and saw a few spiders but that was it. He remembered that they removed everything so it the Backdraft tried to get something there wouldn't be anything. The army moved along away from the base along the original path.  
  
Authors not: I will start chekcing my reviews again but if there is an evil review then I will deactivate anonymous reviews. There will be a break in my chapters while I re cover from a writers block the size of Mt. Everest. Oh before I forget I have a picture of the Snipe Liger just contact me in some way and I will try to get you the picture, just be sure to leave me an e-mail address I can already tell that someone may forget. 


	8. Chapter 8: The climax then fall of war

"Commander Trowa" a pilot of a blade liger said  
  
"What is it?" Trowa asked  
  
"I see something on radar" the pilot said  
  
"Ok, I got it on screen. It appears to be a new type of zoid. I've got the info and it's a Liger Zero X" Trowa said transmitting it to the general  
  
"Ok, you have permission to engage" the general replied  
  
Trowa had the Ambush squadron and Sniper squadron take their positions. Hedoe ordered everyone to get their shields ready. Trowa ordered all to attack. The Eagle squadron got low and attacked until the enemies zabat force came out. The Liger Zero's all attacked but Hedoe noticed something odd about them.  
  
"Trowa, those Liger's aren't like mine. They don't have shot cannons" Hedoe said  
  
"I've noticed. You and Wufei need to come up and help" Trowa said  
  
Hedoe and Wufei came from their positions to help. The ZBC and the Backdraft were at a stalemate. The Backdraft contacted the ZBC and wanted to sign a treaty. The ZBC agreed and signed a treaty to have a sort of peace. But every so often the ZBC and the Backdraft butted heads.  
  
Back at the renovated Toros base...  
  
"Blitz team" Doc said  
  
"Shadow team" Hedoe said  
  
Naomi walked into the living room to an argument.  
  
"What's going on?" Naomi asked  
  
"Doc and Hedoe want to name the team. But their having an argument" Bit replied (kinda obvious)  
  
"I know! How about the Shadow Blitz team" Naomi suggested  
  
"Hey there's an idea" Wufei said  
  
"Yeah sure why not" Doc said  
  
"Hey we need to tell Trowa" Leena said  
  
"Yeah where is he?" Bit asked  
  
"I don't know but I didn't see his zoid in the hangar" Naomi said  
  
"Who knows. But Naomi why are you here?" Hedoe asked  
  
"Leon talked me into joining you guys again" Naomi said  
  
"Leons come home" Doc said before running to meet his son  
  
"Leon, I see your home" Doc said joyfully,"And you brought your Blade Liger"  
  
"Yup, me and him have been through a lot" Leon said  
  
"Hey bro, You wouldn't have happened to see Trowa. Have you?" Leena asked  
  
"You mean the pilot of that black zoid" Leon said  
  
"The one and only" Leena said  
  
"I saw him at the cafÃ© in town" Leon said  
  
"Thanks" Leena said before leaving in Jamie's Raynos  
  
Leena flew and found a cafÃ© she entered and saw Trowa talking to a girl at the bar. Leena came up and cleared her throat to get his attention.  
  
"Hm...What is it?" Trowa asked  
  
"We name the team the Shadow Blitz team" Leena said  
  
"Okay. Anything else?" Trowa asked  
  
"Leons come home, Naomi's joined, and I had to know where you were. Who's this?" Leena asked looking at the long black hair that didn't match with the white shirt and blue dress.  
  
"This is Sonoda Yuki. Sonoda Yuki this is Leena Toros" Trowa said, Leena and Sonoda exchanged hello's  
  
"Trowa I have to be leaving" Leena said  
  
"Okay I'll be back in a little bit" Trowa said  
  
"Trowa why was she here" Sonoda said in a soft voice  
  
"She's part of the team I'm on" Trowa said  
  
"You know of course I was one of the Blade Liger pilots" Sonoda said  
  
"I know. Maybe you can join, we still have room" Trowa said  
  
"Maybe. Let's go and see what your comrades say" Sonoda said  
  
"Ok" said Trowa  
  
Trowa and Sonoda ran side by side to Toros base. Trowa saw a body lying on the ground next to a wrecked motorcycle. Trowa got out and saw it was Pierce. Trowa took her to base and placed her in a room that wasn't being used, he put a robotic waiter by her side. trowa and the others had a meeting without Sonoda.  
  
"I don't think we should let her join" Jamie said  
  
"Why not?" Naomi asked  
  
"We have enough girls" Bit said  
  
"Prejudice!" Leena exclaimed  
  
(sigh)"Children quit. Sonoda should join but that would be another mouth to feed" said Doc Toros(finally someone speaks sense)  
  
"It's ok. I've paid off your debts. We have enough money" Trowa said,"While in town I decided to do that. It blew half of my savings"  
  
"Then it's decided, Sonoda will join" Hedoe said  
  
"What about Pierce" Brad said  
  
"She left the Backdraft before the war" Bit said  
  
"So she should join" Wufei said  
  
"Okay everythings settled. Trowa go show Sonoda her room and I'll sort the zoids" Hedoe said  
  
Trowa showed Sonoda her room.  
  
"Trowa take me out to dinner" Sonoda said  
  
"...Ok" Trowa said  
  
Sonoda got changed into more, for lack of a better word, fashionable clothing. Trowa took Sonoda to a cafÃ© to have dinner. Hedoe went to Pierce's room to check on her. Pierce was awake so Hedoe dismissed the robotic waiter.  
  
"You rescued me?" Pierce said  
  
"Kinda. You're apart of our team, if you want to" Hedoe said blushing  
  
"Thank you" Pierce said hugging Hedoe  
  
"For what?" Hedoe asked  
  
"Both, and I'll join" Pierce said  
  
  
  
Author's note: Just to clear things up ZBC is also-known-as the Zoid Battle Commision. And I don't own rights to Sonoda Yuki or others. Trowa Hawkings, Hedoe Starwind, and Wufei Yuy are names made up by me and my friends. I'm having trouble with fanfic so please be patient. This story took me a few weeks to write. I know its getting all funky but you'll have to excuse it because I need something to happen or else it be boring not only to read but to write. But anyway I've discovered new types of zoids and I've discovered a site for a Zoid RPG. I have all the battle mode meanings and I'll include them after this sentence.  
  
0982: Restriction on number of Zoids, no ammo restrictions  
  
0999: No rules  
  
0034: Is one on one duel  
  
0992: 1 on 1, no restrictions on ammo  
  
0990: Is a standard team battle, no ammo restrictions, Zoid teams can have any number of zoids as long as the difference doesn't exceed 2  
  
0896: Is a handicap match  
  
6990: Shoot out, Mixed battle  
  
1001: Championship  
  
0983: ???  
  
1099: No ammo restricitons like 0990  
  
1100: Malicous battle 


	9. Chapter 9: The red group

"Trowa, thanks for the dinner" Sonoda said  
  
"Your welcome" Trowa said whiping off his mouth  
  
Trowa drove Sonoda back to base. They saw a battle with a red judge. The judge was like nothing ever seen. The visor was like a flame, the arms weren't spiked but bolder, and the voice was squeeky. The capsule had cannons on it.  
  
"Who's that?" Trowa asked  
  
"Who knows. Maybe you can search for them via hacking" Sonoda suggested  
  
Trowa and Sonoda got back to base. Trowa started searching for this new group but found only info for the judge. The judge had no battle mode, no rules all except for one, unfair rule, no illicite maneuvers from the opposing team(e.g. the team not associated with that group). In another room Doc got a call from a man in a full body robe.  
  
"I challenge you to a zoid battle" the hooded man said  
  
"Not interested in fighting the Backdraft" Doc said  
  
"Exactly what I thought you'd say" the man said,"We aren't the 'Backdraft' but a new group; we go by the name the Empire group; my name is Ashmi; the prize money is $50,000; and we've been watching you. Do you accept now?"  
  
"Sure thing but we'll beat you" Doc said  
  
"Don't count on it" Ashmi said  
  
The Shadow Blitz team went to the battlefield in the blazing heat of the desert. The red judge landed.  
  
"Battlefield set up. Ready..." the red judge said  
  
"What no battle mode!?" Bit exclaimed  
  
"No and no rules but no illicite maneuvers by us" Trowa explained  
  
"That's not fair" Sonoda complained  
  
"NOT FAIR!!?!" Ashmi laughed  
  
"...Fight" the red judge said  
  
The enemy whale king let loose dozens upon dozens of Advanced Blade Ligers. The Blade Ligers opened up their blades, a shot of lightning came from them, almost hitting the Shadow Blitz team. All eleven members of the Shadow Blitz team attacked. The whale king kept launching dozens of Blade Ligers.  
  
"Man we can't fight these odds" Bit said  
  
"Yeah we can team" Doc said," Bit come in and change to Panzer, Hedoe you can if you want to"  
  
Bit and Hedoe went in and changed to Panzer and came out.  
  
"Illicite maneuvers...Stop at once" said the red judge  
  
"Shut up" Wufei said before sniping the judge  
  
The judge put up a shield and stopped the attack.  
  
"Don't even try it" the red judge said after locking all cannons onto Wufei  
  
"I don't think so" Trowa said from behind the red judge  
  
Trowa fired destroying the red judge.  
  
"Noooooo" squeeked the red judge  
  
Bit and Hedoe used their Burning Big Bang and their Hybrid Cannon. Wufei, Leena, Naomi, Trowa, Leon, Sonoda, Jamie, Brad, and Pierce all attacked. The enemy whale king ran out of zoids and fleed. The team all received $50,000. Trowa took his Shadow Fox into town. The rest of the team fixed their zoids. Trowa returned with a new weapon on his Shadow Fox.  
  
"Trowa what'd you do?" Hedoe asked  
  
"Changed my gatling cannon to a laser vulcan gun" Trowa replied  
  
"Why?" Sonoda asked  
  
"It slowed Shadow Fox down, but now it moves faster" Trowa said  
  
"How fast?" asked Hedoe  
  
"About 1008 Kph with boosters and 600 Kph without" Trowa said  
  
"I'm gonna have to work on mine now" Hedoe said  
  
"Same here" Wufei said  
  
Hedoe and Wufei left for the hangar to tinker with their zoids. Meanwhile on the bridge, Trowa received a battle conformation from the ZBC to battle Harry Champ in battle mode 0034. Trowa left for the battlefield and arrived before Harry. The judge landed.  
  
"Area scan. Battlefield set up. Harry versus Trowa. Battle mode 0034. Ready...Fight" said the white judge  
  
"Ok Fox it's go time" Trowa said  
  
Shadow Fox Ix Custom did its little howl and charged. Harry ran up in his Iron Kong. Shadow Fox fired his laser vulcan gun hitting Harry, the sheer power fo the weapon allowed the shot to hit with a one-hit K.O.  
  
"Battle is over. The winner is Trowa" the white judge said  
  
Trowa returned to base.  
  
"Wufei Yuy give me back my doughnut!" Leena screamed  
  
"No way you remote bandit" Wufei said  
  
"I would've expected that from Bit" Trowa said  
  
All of a sudden a Zoid sized treadmill flew out of the hangar.  
  
"Something's wrong here" Trowa said  
  
"No I just got my Liger up to speed" Hedoe said  
  
Trowa looked beside him and saw Liger Zero Ix Jager right next to him.  
  
"Ahh!" Trowa exclaimed as Shadow Fox jumped 20 ft sideways  
  
"What?" Hedoe asked  
  
"Where'd you come from!?" Trowa asked  
  
"Blame my parents oh not that type of question. I mean the hangar and now I'm as fast as you" Hedoe said  
  
"Let's go then" Trowa said  
  
Trowa and Hedoe ran side by side at the same speed.  
  
"Nice" Trowa said  
  
"Why thank you, thank you" Hedoe said  
  
Trowa adn Hedoe headed back to base. Everything was normal now(or what was normal to them). They got a call from the Backdraft.  
  
The team arrived at the battlefield. The dark judge landed.  
  
"Battlefield set up. Battle mode 0999.Ready...Fight" said the dark judge  
  
"La stone" Hedoe said as Liger swatted a boulder towards the dark judge  
  
"What!?" said the dark judge after being hit and falling over. The judge capsule exploded.  
  
"Saves ammunition" Hedoe said  
  
"Tell me about it" Trowa said  
  
The town fought all 100 of the DiMantis's and won. The team went back to base. Trowa received a call from a mysterious man. Trowa headed to the meeting area. The man removed his cloak.  
  
"It's been awhile, hasn't it Trowa" the man said  
  
"Ihoshi. I thought you were destroyed with the rest of the clan" Trowa said  
  
"Far from it. Let me and my Blade Liger show you how to fight" Ihoshi said  
  
"Let's do it" Trowa said  
  
Trowa and Ihoshi then stared each other down.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know I'm getting funky names but I'm trying new things. Names are not easy to come by. 


	10. Chapter 10: Jaguar Zero

The clouds moved slowly over the battlefield. It was Trowa and Ihoshi staring each other down.  
  
"Trowa, have you forgotten that our clan were the only ones to use Blade Ligers" Ihoshi said  
  
"No. I've tried to forget about the past" Trowa said  
  
"You fool!" Ihoshi exclaimed,"The past made us who we are, how we live, and keeps us sane"  
  
"I've lost my family. I don't want to remember the pain" Trowa said  
  
Ihoshi and Trowa charged each other. Trowa received a little damage.  
  
"You're skills are slacking. Don't hold back. You are better than that" Ihoshi said  
  
"You should talk. Look at your foreleg" Trowa said  
  
"Huh? How did you? How could you? You've exceeded our expectations" Ihoshi said  
  
As if on cue dozens of regular Blade Ligers walked out from the mountains.  
  
"Our clan is still alive?" Trowa asked  
  
"Yes and we have an Ultimate X. It's called the Jaguar Zero" Ihoshi said  
  
"How could you have survived the brutal attack?" Trowa asked  
  
"Jaguar Zero saved us. Remember 11 years ago? You were five and training. We were attacked by the Backdraft. They were after our Panther Zero, Liger Zero, Sniper Zero, and Jaguar Zero. When the Backdraft attacked, our Ultimate X's ran all except for Jaguar Zero. If not for it, you would be dead. The Backdraft found the two Ultimate X's that we buried to prevent them from destroying mankind. They were the Berserk Fuhrer and Berserk Fuhrer II. There is only one more, the Ruby Dragon. The Ruby Dragon is the worst and could destroy us all. It was impossible to pilot and thus we buried it. We shall do all we can to prevent the Backdraft from getting it. We have to go now" Ihoshi said  
  
"Ihoshi it was nice speaking to you again...brother" Trowa said  
  
"You too. Take care" Ihoshi said  
  
Trowa returned to base.  
  
"What took?" Hedoe asked  
  
"Met up with someone from the past" Trowa said  
  
"Ohhh...Who was it?" Leena asked  
  
"They were the Lion Clan. I was once a member" Trowa said  
  
"Ohh that's always nice" Doc said  
  
"I'm going to go work on Shadow Fox" Trowa said  
  
Trowa went and worked on Shadow Fox.  
  
"Leena, I'm really worried about Trowa" Sonoda said  
  
"I know he's been acting odd" Leena replied  
  
"Maybe we should speak to him. Or spend time with him" Sonoda said  
  
"Nah. I'd rather be with Wufei. Naomi and Pierce are trying to get Hedoe" Leena said  
  
Sonoda went and spoke to Trowa. She found out he was adding blades to Shadow Fox.  
  
"Sonoda, do you know where Bit is?" Trowa asked  
  
"He said he was going in town. Why?" Sonoda asked  
  
"He's been going into town alot lately" Trowa replied  
  
"What does it mean?" Sonoda asked  
  
"I don't know. But I'll find out" Trowa said  
  
Trowa waited in the shadows for Bit to return. Bit returned at midnight with lipstick on his collar.  
  
"Have we been busy?" Trowa asked stepping out from the shadows  
  
"Ahh...Trowa. Fancy meeting you" Bit said nervously  
  
"I won't ask you again" Trowa said sternly  
  
"Kinda" Bit replied  
  
"I'm getting a tracking collar for you" Trowa said,"Go to bed"  
  
The next morning Trowa and Sonoda weren't at the breakfast table.  
  
"Where are those two lovebirds?" Hedoe asked  
  
"Trowa's jeep is missing, so they probably went in town" said Doc  
  
"Without inviting us!? The nerve!" Leena exclaimed  
  
Trowa and Sonoda arrived back at base at approximately 2:00 P.M. Trowa carried all of Sonoda's boxes full of clothes in. The rest of the team had already left for a battle near the Venus Mountains. Trowa and Sonoda left in their Zoids for the battlefield. They arrived while the team was enjoying a picnic after the battle.  
  
"Hey guys" Trowa said  
  
"Trowa I'm going to kill you!" Leena exclaimed  
  
"Down girl" Wufei said  
  
"Wufei please don't make me hurt you" Leena said calmly  
  
Trowa pulled out a cattle prod.  
  
"Back" Trowa said zapping Leena  
  
Leena flew back from the zap of electricity.  
  
"I was going to kill you before, but now cattle prod or no cattleprod your dead!" Leena exclaimed  
  
"Uh-oh. Runaway" Trowa said jumping into Shadow Fox's cockpit  
  
"Trowa get back here!" Leena screamed  
  
"Sonoda there is only one thing I'm afraid of" Trowa said  
  
"What's that?" Sonoda asked  
  
"Leena when she's angry" Trowa replied  
  
Trowa and Sonoda ran back to base. Trowa hid in his room. The team returned.  
  
"Where's Trowa!" Leena exclaimed  
  
"Not in his room" Trowa said over the intercom  
  
"Oh yeah" Leena said before running off  
  
Leena entered Trowa's room and saw the figure of a body in his bed. She leaped and hit a concrete body. Leena was knocked out cold. Later Leena woke up in her bed. She went hunting for Trowa, again. Leena searched everywhere but couldn't find Trowa, she even searched the zoids.  
  
"Whooo. It's hot in here might as well turn up the air conditioner" Leena said  
  
"For the love of god don't turn on the air" Trowa thought to himself  
  
Leena turned on the air conditioner.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Trowa's voice faded  
  
Hedoe looked out his window and saw Trowa flying towards the mountains. Sonoda walked in after knocking.  
  
"How'd he do that?" Hedoe asked  
  
"He was hiding in the vents" Sonoda said  
  
Leena jumped in Brad's jeep and went hunting. She finally found Trowa.  
  
"Trowa you're dead" Leena said  
  
Leena practically broke Trowa's back. Trowa had to sit yout six battles.  
  
"You ok now?" Sonoda asked  
  
"Yeah, think so" Trowa replied  
  
"Well then let's go out to dinner or possiblay the beach" Sonoda said  
  
"Ok" Trowa said  
  
Trowa and Sonoda left.  
  
  
  
Authors note: I'm trying to get new Ultimate X's but I'm running out of ideas. 


	11. Chapter 11: The week of practial jokes

Trowa and Sonoda finally got back from supper. Trowa returned only to find his Shadow Fox painted with little detailed flowers. Trowa ran and checked the cameras and found that Wufei did it. Trowa decided to get even. He put glitter in Wufei's cockpit. Wufei went to go for a flight. He found the present.  
  
"Stupid Trowa" Wufei said, "I'll get him back"  
  
Wufei sent a "peace offering" present to Trowa. Trowa opened it up with suspecting anything. A pie on a spring hit him in the face.  
  
"Mmmm...blueberry" Trowa said, "Time for revenge"  
  
Trowa locked Wufei in his room with poisinous snakes. Wufei barely managed to escape via air duct. Wufei decided to get Trowa once and for all. While the team was watching T.V., the team heard faint noises. Trowa went to check it out. He only to made it to the hangar.  
  
"Guys" yelled Trowa at the top of his lungs  
  
The team ran and found out each and every zoid all except for Wufei's painted with little detailed flowers. They all ran outside and saw the base painted pink just like the Whale King. The team went hunting for Wufei. They found him at the cafÃ© watching a zoid battle. Leena went to trick him out.  
  
"Come on Wufei we gotta go. We have a battle" said Leena with a twitch in her eye  
  
"Okay I'm coming" Wufei said  
  
Wufei walked outside not suspecting attack. As he walked outside he got mugged. He was then dragged back to base. They chained him to a chair.  
  
"Your going to stay here for let's say...10 battles" Hedoe said  
  
Wufei's mouth hung open.  
  
"Close your mouth before a fly buzzes in" Trowa said  
  
They left and locked the door.  
  
"Trowa what about the ventilation?" Hedoe asked  
  
"Don't worry about it I made sure it won't open" Trowa said  
  
"Wait I got an idea" Hedoe said  
  
Hedoe and Trowa filled Wufei's room with drinks. They fed a tube that gives him applejuice every 10 minutes into his mouth. Trowa turned the air conditioner way up. So now he's sitting in a metal chair, cold air, apple juice, chained down, and to top it off Hedoe turned on the intercom to Wufei's room on brook. Wufei had no way to use the bathroom. You can pretty much guess what happened next. Hedoe and Trowa were sitting in the dining area drinking Coca-Cola listening to Linkin Park.  
  
"Oh crap" Trowa said slamming down his coke, "I forgot the zoids in the hangar were fakes"  
  
"Oh now you tell me" Hedoe said, "Let's go untie him"  
  
Trowa and Hedoe were walking down the hall when all of a sudden they heard metal clanking. They ran to Wufei's room only to hear a 'Flush'.  
  
"Flush?" Hedoe said  
  
They opened the door and saw Wufei bouncing out of the bathroom.  
  
"You cheated" Trowa yelled  
  
Trowa, Hedoe, and Wufei got into a little chase. It ended when Doc stepped in.  
  
"Leave him alone" Doc said  
  
"Okay" Trowa and Hedoe said in a glum voice 


	12. Chapter 12: The Vacation

"Hey guys, time trials are back" Jamie said  
  
"For war again?" Trowa asked  
  
"Nope" Jamie replied  
  
"Then let's go" Hedoe said  
  
Jamie set the whale kings course for the field area. The team got approximately 1000 meters away before the landing guide called.  
  
"Please verify the team approaching" the landing guide said  
  
"We are the Blitz team" Doc said  
  
"Blitz team your landing platform is 16" the man said  
  
"Right" Jamie said  
  
"Hey Hedoe. Didn't you and Doc agree on the Shadow Blitz team?" Wufei asked whispering  
  
"Yeah, Hey Doc what happened to the Shadow Blitz team?" Hedoe asked  
  
"So maybe I changed the name. I am the leader after all" Doc said  
  
"He's hopeless" Trowa said  
  
The whale king landed.  
  
I'll tell you what place the team members came in since I'm trying to finish this before the summer vacation. Leena came in 13th. Bit came in 1st for the time being. Brad came in 4th. Hedoe, Trowa, and Wufei came in 1st. Naomi came in 10th. Leon came in 6th. And finally Sonoda came in 5th. Anyway, Trowa started walking out in the desert with his Shadow Fox. Suddenly to his right he saw a beach. He went back to the whale king.  
  
"Hey Hedoe the beach is nearby. Let's go" Trowa said  
  
"Yes we need a vacation" Leena said  
  
"Okay. We'll go" Hedoe said  
  
While they were flying Trowa pushed Jamie out of the way and landed the whale king. Trowa ran towards the Zoid Dealership nearby. He came back with five large Zoid sized crates.  
  
"What are those?" Sonoda asked  
  
"You, just like the rest of the team, will find out" Trowa said  
  
The whale king took off and landed at the beach. Trowa opened the crates and there sat 5 warsharks.  
  
"Trowa, I can't believe you bought these" Hedoe said  
  
"Their only for aquatic battles. But these, for now, will be our fun in the ocean. But I have to get them set up" Trowa said  
  
"Ok, I want to join you" Sonoda said putting her arms around Trowa  
  
"Okay lovebirds, quit it" Hedoe said  
  
"Go suck an egg" Trowa said  
  
"Why you little" Hedoe said starting to chase Trowa  
  
Trowa got away and secretly started working on the warsharks. He finished 1 hour later.  
  
"Took you long enough" Wufei said  
  
"Nothing happens instantly" Trowa said  
  
"True" Hedoe said  
  
Trowa, Sonoda, Leena, Bit, and Wufei went out for a day of fun in the warsharks. Harry came in and landed. Harry came running out of his whale king.  
  
"Leena my darling!" Harry exclaimed running  
  
Harry ran up to Hedoe. Hedoe just held out his fist. The next thing you know, sand went flying everywhere. Harry got back up.  
  
"Where's Leena?" Harry asked  
  
"Out in a few warsharks" Naomi said  
  
"Leena I'm coming" Harry said running back to his whale king.  
  
Harry grabbed a warshark and went out searching for Leena.  
  
"I've never seen anyone carry a zoid by hand before" Naomi said  
  
"It would've been funny if he tripped" Hedoe said  
  
"Yeah" Naomi said  
  
Brad was lying on the beach when suddenly a huge wave hit him.  
  
Out at sea...  
  
"Wufei you shouldn't have splashed Brad" Trowa said  
  
"Like he knows it was me. I'll just say Bit did it" Wufei said  
  
"I'll tell him differently" Bit said  
  
"No one believes you" Leena said  
  
"Oh yeah" Bit said, "I'm doomed"  
  
The group decided to go back when Harry pulled up.  
  
"Leena" Harry said swooning over her  
  
"Harry go away. I'm in love with Wufei" Leena said  
  
"But baby, I thought we had something special" Harry said  
  
"Don't call me that, go away!" Leena yelled  
  
Trowa, Sonoda, Leena, Bit, and Wufei headed back. Harry stayed behind, heart broken, he called his whale king to pick him up. The small group landed back at the beach.  
  
"Did Harry find you?" Hedoe asked  
  
"Yeah but Leena told him off" Trowa said  
  
"Whoa Leena, nice. That guys annoying" Hedoe said  
  
The team boarded the whale king.  
  
"Dad, do you know how Harry found us?" Leena asked  
  
"He called the whale king" Doc said  
  
"And you told him where we were" Leena said  
  
"I was half asleep, I couldn't help it" Doc said  
  
"Doc" Bit said  
  
"Oh, Wufei do you know who drenched me?" Brad asked  
  
"Bit did it" Wufei said  
  
"What?! You did it and you know it...right Trowa" Bit said  
  
"Just proves that you don't have any power" Trowa said  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry it's taking so long to put these up. Anyway, I found a good zoids RPG. It's called Zoids Universal Tour. It's a good RPG that I'm a member of. The web address is http://pub33.ezboard.com/bzoidsfight 


	13. Chapter 13: Genosaurer Ix and Dark Spine...

After Bit got beaten bloody, the team was challenged by the empire group.  
  
"I challenge you to a zoid battle in the ocean" Ashmi said  
  
"What?! We have no aquatic..." Doc said interrupted  
  
"Yes we do. Remember the Warsharks I bought" Trowa said  
  
"Ok then, we accept" Doc said  
  
The team went to the battlefield. Hedoe sank the whale king in the water to make it easier to launch the warsharks. Trowa, Hedoe, Wufei, Sonoda, and Brad went out in the warsharks. The empire group launched 5 McCurtis's. The red judge landed on the beach.  
  
"Battlefield set up. Ready...Fight" said the red judge  
  
Hedoe launched a torpedo out of the water hitting the red judge. The red judge was destroyed.  
  
"Now for the team" Hedoe said  
  
"Right" Trowa said  
  
The McCurtis's started an all out attack. Sonoda got hit a couple of times with no major damage.  
  
"You'll regret hittin' her" Trowa said  
  
Trowa shot 3 torpedos destroying 3 McCurtis's. Hedoe and Wufei destroyed the other 2 McCurtis's. The five returned to the whale king and returned to base.  
  
"Hey Bit, do you think you could drive me to Layon's base?" asked Trowa  
  
"Sure thing" Bit said  
  
Trowa got into Bits' stealth truck and headed to Layon's base(Leena provided map). Unknowingly to them Hedoe and Wufei were hanging onto the crane. Bit turned on Stealth, all you could see was Hedoe and Wufei's bodies flying through the air. Bit stopped at the fence.  
  
"Do you need me to wait here?" Bit asked  
  
"No, thanks anyway" Trowa said  
  
Trowa snuck in the old way.  
  
"I wonder if there are any good zoids. Wait a second, is that..." Trowa said, "Genosaurer"  
  
"Nice" Hedoe said standing right beside him  
  
"How'd you get here?" Trowa whispered startled  
  
"Let's just say that I've got shotgun next time" Hedoe said, "Where's Wufei?"  
  
Wufei was all over another Genosaurer.  
  
"Wufei. Hey Hedoe look a Dark Spiner" Trowa said  
  
Hedoe vanished in dust cloud and was instantly in the Dark Spiner cockpit. Trowa and Wufei got into their new Genosaurers. They left virtually undetected.(Let's just say a wireclipper goes a long way)  
  
Back at Toros Base...  
  
"Hey Hedoe, I've done an analyses of you zoid" Jamie said  
  
"Ok, what you find out?" Hedoe asked  
  
"Your Dark Spiner has the ability to ionize the air. Meaning it can fire a charged particle blast." Jamie said  
  
"And how does it do this?" Hedoe asked  
  
"It uses it's fins" Jamie said  
  
"Anything else?" Hedoe asked  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary" Jamie replied  
  
"I wonder how I'm going to customize this thing" Hedoe said  
  
Meanwhile Trowa copied the thrusters and weapons on the back of the Berserk Fuhrer and added them to his Geno Saurer and also added an integrated organoid system also known as a blackbox. Wufei was too busy gawking at his new zoid to customize it. Hedoe walked up behind him.  
  
*Smack*"Customize it stupid" Hedoe said  
  
"Pretty lizard" Wufei said  
  
*Smack*"CUSTOMIZE IT" Hedoe said aging on  
  
"Pretty lizard" Wufei said  
  
Hedoe pulled out a sledge hammer.  
  
*Wham*"CUSTOMIZE IT" Hedoe yelled.  
  
Wufei was on the ground.  
  
"Hedoe, don't you think that was a little much" Trowa said  
  
"No" Hedoe said  
  
"That's right, you don't care" Trowa said  
  
Wufei stood back up.  
  
"Pretty lizard" Wufei said  
  
Hedoe jumped up and down. He ran for his Dark Spiner, hopped in, and started chasing Wufei. Wufei ran out a smaller door while Hedoe busted out the garage door. Doc walked in. Instantly his jaw dropped and his eyes got as big as dinnerplates.  
  
"What happened" Doc said dumbfounded  
  
Trowa took a deep breath and told Doc the entire story.  
  
"That's going to be a chunk out of his paycheck" Doc said  
  
Wufei came running back in. He jumped into his Sniper Zero, which he tinkered with to speed it up. Wufei opened the garage door and flew out with invisibility on.  
  
"I don't like the looks of that" Bit said walking in  
  
"Really" Brad said right behind him  
  
Trowa jumped into his Genosaurer Ix and went outside.  
  
"Hedoe, Wufei, quit it and get inside" Trowa said  
  
"Who died and made you boss?" Hedoe said  
  
"Doc is very mad" Trowa said  
  
Hedoe turned around and looked at the base.  
  
"Whoops" Hedoe said  
  
"You better believe 'whoops'" Trowa said  
  
Trowa escorted Hedoe and Wufei into the hangar. Doc escorted both of the trouble makers into the meeting area.  
  
"You two have been pulling a bunch of practical jokes toward each other and the team. Hedoe, I can understand the applejuice prank but that's about it. Wufei you just prank and prank and prank, don't you know when to quit?" Hedoe asked  
  
"No" Wufei replied  
  
Trowa walked in.  
  
"Trowa, what do you think a fitting punishment for these two are?" Doc asked  
  
"Well let Hedoe off the hook, but Wufei gets to sit out five battles" Trowa said  
  
Trowa and Hedoe left.  
  
"Trowa, why don't you ever get in trouble?" Hedoe asked  
  
"Well let's say it's very beneficial to make friends with Jamie" Trowa said  
  
Hedoe saw Jamie, walked upto him, and put his arm around him.  
  
"Jamie my good friend" Hedoe said  
  
"What do you want?" Jamie asked  
  
"Nothing" Hedoe said  
  
"Hey Hedoe, here comes Doc" Trowa said  
  
"Hey Doc, where's Wufei?" Hedoe asked  
  
"Wufei...Oh you mean the slave" Doc said, "I'm making him sit out five battles, putting him on ammo probation, and having him repair the zoids"  
  
"Repair...the...zoids? Doc you made the biggest mistake" Trowa said  
  
"Why?" Doc asked  
  
"You'll see" Trowa said  
  
A battle came up against the Ghosts of Darkness team. It was the Shadow Fox Ix Custom, Liger Zero Ix Custom, and Liger Zero Schneider versus three Helcats. The white judge landed.  
  
"Battlefield set up. Battle mode 0990. The Blitz team versus the Ghosts of Darkness team. Ready...Fight" the judge said  
  
Once the judge said "fight" Trowa's Shadow Fox jumped up and started tap dancing, while Hedoe's Liger did a Kung Fu act.  
  
"What're you guys doing?" Wufei asked  
  
"Wufei, once I get back to the whale king I'll personally rearrange your face!" Hedoe exclaimed  
  
'Hmmm, so that's what Trowa meant' Doc thought to himself  
  
"Hedoe, rewire chipboard C3" Trowa said  
  
"Ok" Hedoe said  
  
Trowa's Shadow Fox returned to normal, Hedoe's Liger did the same. Trowa shot his gatling cannon at one Helcat taking it out. The other two were easy because they tried to run away. The three returned to the Whale King. Hedoe started chasing Wufei and Doc tried to stop them.  
  
"Doc don't bother. Those two will never change" Trowa said, "I'm going to go fix Hedoe's favorite sandwich. Sonoda may be hungry too."  
  
Trowa walked out of the cockpit while Naomi was walking in.  
  
"Well guys, me and Leon are off" Naomi said  
  
"Where are you off to?" Leena asked  
  
"We're reforming our team, tell Hedoe that I still love him" Naomi said  
  
Trowa finished the food. Hedoe ate and then went 'on the hunt' for Wufei. Doc called for Trowa.  
  
"Trowa I think that you, Hedoe, Wufei, Pierce, and Sonoda should move on. You guys are a handful" Doc said  
  
"So your just kicking us out. Well then I suppose you want to be dropped off. Well goodbye" Trowa said  
  
Trowa flew the whale king to Toros base and after the Blitz team got everything off, left.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I have the other chapters done but it's taking me awhile to type them up. I can't get on the computer much anymore and my internet's slow so I use the libraries computers. Please be patient. C-ya. 


	14. Chapter 14: Shadow team, reborn

The group flew off after dropping off the Blitz team.  
  
"I can't find Wufei" Hedoe said walking into the bridge  
  
"Someone say my name" Wufei said walking in with a police sheild  
  
Hedoe jumped after Wufei.  
  
"Hey guys, we have a message" Trowa said  
  
"Well don't just sit there like a bump on a log. Who's it from" Hedoe said while holding Wufei in a headlock  
  
"It's from the Champ family" Trowa said  
  
"Open it. Maybe Harry wants another battle" Hedoe said  
  
Trowa opened the message.  
  
"It's an invitation to a dance" Trowa said  
  
"It can't be ours" Hedoe said  
  
"Did someone say 'dance'?" Sonoda said walking in  
  
"Yeah, we're invited to a dance. But why invite us" Trowa said  
  
Trowa sat pondering...  
  
"Oh yeah, I entered a sweepstakes for a prize. I never knew the prize would be a dance" Trowa said  
  
"Well we can't keep them waiting let's go" Sonoda said  
  
"There's one more thing...Bring whoever you want" Trowa said reading the invitation  
  
"Where's Leena?" Wufei asked  
  
"Out with her team I suppose" Trowa replied  
  
Wufei pushed Trowa out of the way and sent a message to Leena.  
  
"What are you doing. Inviting Leena, what're you thinking" Trowa said  
  
"Well then I won't have to kill him" Hedoe whispered  
  
The preperations were made and the team, with Leena, headed to the Champ estate. They landed outside of the Champ family grounds. They walked up in formals and dresses. They knocked on the huge elaborate doors and a butler answered.  
  
"Your invitation sir" the butler said  
  
Trowa fiddled through his pockets.  
  
"Right here" Trowa said handing over the invitation  
  
"Right this way sir, the other guests are waiting" the butler said leading them on  
  
"Other guests?" Sonoda said in a questioned tone  
  
"A problem madame?" the butler asked  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine" Sonoda replied  
  
The butler escorted the group into a huge fancy ballroom.  
  
"Nice" Hedoe said  
  
The maestro had the band play a fancy dance song. Everyone started dancing, except for Trowa and Sonoda.  
  
"Trowa let's dance, everyone else is" Sonoda said  
  
"I don't even know why I ever entered the contest. I thought the prize would've been money" Trowa said  
  
"What are you talking about" Sonoda said  
  
"I can't dance" Trowa said  
  
Sonoda drug Trowa out onto the dance floor and started teaching Trowa on the fly. They bumped into another couple but Sonoda encouraged him to continue. Hedoe and Pierce bumped into the two.  
  
"Come on, your a rank A pilot and you don't even know how to dance" Hedoe said  
  
"Is that a crime?" Trowa asked  
  
"...Yes" Hedoe said  
  
"Everyone's a comedian" Trowa said  
  
"I'll give you comedian, smartass. Just wait until we get back to the whale king" Hedoe said  
  
"Hedoe watch your mouth" Sonoda said  
  
"I can't because it's on my face" Hedoe said  
  
"Smartass" Sonoda said  
  
"Maybe you should watch your mouth" Hedoe said  
  
The ball ended at 1:00 A.M. The team boarded the whale king and left.  
  
"Trowa get back here!" Hedoe yelled  
  
The two ran by the kitchen. Hedoe saw his favorite sandwich on the table.  
  
"Mmmm..." Hedoe said  
  
Hedoe picked up his sandwich and a paint bomb exploded.  
  
"I'll kill Trowa" Hedoe said  
  
Hedoe began chasing Trowa again. Trowa ran into the control room and pressed a button on the security console. The screen showed a playback of Wufei about to eat the sandwich then putting it down and inserting the bomb. Hedoe saw this and was instantly on the hunt for Wufei.  
  
"That's better" Trowa said sitting down behind the computer  
  
Trowa and Sonoda were challenged to a battle against the Overdrive team. The two took up the challenge. The two left for the battlefield. The judge landed.  
  
"Battlefield set up. The Shadow team versus the Overdrive team. Battlemode 0982. Ready..fight" the white judge said  
  
"Sonoda the battlefield is a 30 mile perimeter, our enemies are on the other end and closing in fast" Trowa said  
  
"Right" Sonoda said  
  
Trowa and Sonoda started running at the other team. The two teams met in the center. One of the two zoids was a black Blade Liger piloted by a kid named Andrew Harrison. The other though...  
  
"What zoid is that? It looks like a Shadow Fox" Trowa said in awe  
  
"This zoid is the Shadow Fox III. It's equipped with smokescreens, 2 side gatlings, dual long range energy cannons, and a tail explosives launcher" the warrior said  
  
"Is that supposed to impress me? Mine is..." Trowa got cut off  
  
"The Shadow Fox Ix Custom. I've done my homework. My name is Terry Imperial" Terry said  
  
"Enough talk let's go" Trowa said  
  
Andrew and Sonoda's zoids started cat fighting while Trowa and Terry just stared each other down.  
  
"Why the hesitation?" Terry asked  
  
"Same to you" Trowa said  
  
"Let's finish this" Terry said  
  
"So soon?" Trowa said sarcastically  
  
Terry and Trowa started firing everything at each other.  
  
"Sonoda Yuki and Andrew Harrison are out of the match" the white judge said  
  
Terry used his dual long range cannons.  
  
"Those won't work in close range combat" Trowa said while getting ready for his Strike Laser Claw attack  
  
"I know" Terry said  
  
Trowa's Shadow Fox leaped into the air just as Terry fired another shot from his dual long range cannons. The shot hit just as Trowa took one of Terry's legs off.  
  
"The battle is a draw" the white judge said  
  
"It seems as though I'm getting lucky" Trowa said to himself  
  
"Until we meet again Trowa Hawkings" Terry said while jumping out of his cockpit  
  
"Yes and I look forward to the battle ahead. Just make it to S class" Trowa said before he and Sonoda left  
  
The two arrived at the still landed whale king.  
  
"Hey Trowa saw your fight. I could've done better" Hedoe said  
  
"Oh really, how did you see the fight?" Trowa asked  
  
"TV" Hedoe said  
  
"I see" Trowa said  
  
"Anyway me and Wufei bought new zoids" Hedoe said  
  
"Your a shopaholic" Trowa said  
  
"Not 'til you see what we got. I bought a Deathstinger, a hard find, not to be confused with a McCurtis. And Wufei bought a Raynos" Hedoe said  
  
"Hey Hedoe, mine's called the Raynos Iy" Wufei said  
  
"Whatever. Anyway gotta get to work. Have fun" Hedoe said  
  
Trowa and Sonoda went to bed.  
  
Author's note: Two more chapters until completion. I would like to thank those who have been bearing with me these past months. Have a safe and Merry Christmas. Also have a fun New Year. Don't drink to much! C-ya. 


	15. Chapter 15: The Royal Cup

Hedoe got done working on his Death Stinger just in time for a vacation. Hedoe landed the whale king in wide open plains.  
  
"And here I was thinking that another vacation would just be a fantasy" Trowa said  
  
"Well we haven't had any battles lately" Hedoe said  
  
Wufei headed about three miles away in his jeep. Meanwhile a small storm rolled in and a tornado touched down. Wufei, being as deaf as he is(joke), didn't hear the tornado.  
  
"Windy...oh hi tree. Hi cow. Hi jeep. Wait..." Wufei turned around and saw the slow moving twister  
  
"Oh crapper" Wufei said running as fast as he can  
  
Trowa and Hedoe saw the tornado and boarded the whale king. The whale king took off while another tornado touched down behind Wufei. Wufei ran underneath the whale king and yet another tornado touched down in front of him. The 3 tornadoes got Wufei and the whale king.  
  
"Just like being...on the gravitron. Hey...Hedoe...in this case...i'm sure you'd rather...be shaken not...stirred" Trowa said while stuck on the wall  
  
The tornadoes tossed the whale king away. Trowa started doing calculations while Hedoe regained control of the whale king. The tornadoes dissipated after throwing Wufei.  
  
"According to calculations, Wufei should be landing in the showerroom of Toros base" Trowa said  
  
A scream came echoing across the plains.  
  
"I think I know who was taking a shower" Sonoda said  
  
Wufei was seen running away from, can you guess, Leena.  
  
"And they're off. It's Wufei in the lead with Leena closing in" Hedoe said  
  
"Hedoe, I don't think this is a race" Trowa said  
  
"Yes it is, it's a race for life" Hedoe said with a grin on his face (one of those sarcastic grins)  
  
"Hedoe" Trowa said with his face in his palm  
  
"That's my name" Hedoe said  
  
Hours later after Hedoe landed the whale king, Wufei came onboard in a wheelchair.  
  
"You okay Wufei" Sonoda asked  
  
All that Wufei could give was a little whimper.  
  
"I'll take that as a no" Sonoda said  
  
A message popped up on screen.  
  
"Hey Hedoe, time to polish the zoids. The royal cup is beginning" Trowa said  
  
"Man and I used 30 bottles on the Death Stinger" Hedoe said  
  
"That many" Sonoda said in astonishment  
  
"That's nothing compared to what I used on the whale king earlier" Hedoe said  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's get moving before tomorrow" Trowa said  
  
Hedoe flew the whale king to the starting line.  
  
"The teams are now arriving at the starting line...Who's that?" the reporter said, "Why it's the famed Shadow team. This team is undefeated and only carries one tie"  
  
"Bedtime" Trowa called out  
  
The entire went to bed with anticipations to winning the royal cup. Upon waking the next morning, the go ahead was givin and all teams were on there way. The team pulled up to the first judge.  
  
"Both teams approved. Shadow team versus the fuzzy pandas" The white judge said  
  
The Zaber fangs systems froze.  
  
"Shadow team, you win. Please proceed" the white judge said  
  
The team left. The second judge came up.  
  
"Teams approved, The shadow team versus the Overdrive team" The judge said,"Ready, Fight"  
  
The two teams entered combat. Hedoe and Trowa on Terry, Sonoda and Wufei on Andrew. Both teams received little damage but in the end the Shadow team came out victorious.  
  
"Shadow team, you win. Proceed" the judge said  
  
The team continued on until the third judge.  
  
"Teams approved, the Shadow team versus the Blitz team" the judge said,"Ready, Fight"  
  
Again the two teams entered combat. Hedoe on Bit, Trowa on Brad, Sonoda on Leena, and Wufei on Jamie. Hedoe and Bit both were having difficult times fighting each other. Trowa though quickly took Brad out. Sonoda couldn't get close enough to Leena so Trowa had to help out. Wufei shot Jamie out of the air like an annoying nat. Soon they all teamed up on Bit and took him out.  
  
"Shadow team wins. You may proceed" the judge said  
  
As the Shadow team progressed whiping out any opposition they faced a mysterious red zoid was busy taking out any opposition it faced as well.  
  
Authors note: Only one more chapter till this fic is complete. I'm debating on whether or not to write an S class series. If you think I should then leave the suggestion in your reviews. If you want to be in it then e-mail me your team name and members. Include zoid and transport and weapons your zoid carries. If you e-mail me the necessary info then you have guaranteed a spot in the new story. If there are too many weapons for the zoid to carry then some weapons will be dropped, sorry for that inconvenience. My e-mail is trowa_hawkings@hotmail.com. I can give a basic background of what's to happen if you want to know. Just leave it in your e-mail. C-ya. 


	16. Chapter 16: The S class

The Shadow team continued along a proposed course that would bring them to the finish line. On the ground below there was a bunch of destruction.  
  
"What could've caused this" Sonoda said  
  
"Other then the other zoids, I think I may have an idea" Trowa said  
  
"Like what?" Sonoda said  
  
"Me" Wufei said  
  
"No not you" Trowa said, "I have a feeling we'll be seeing the answer real soon"  
  
Soon a red zoid appeared over the horizon.  
  
"There's the answer" Trowa said  
  
"What in the world!" Hedoe exclaimed  
  
"Pretty lizard" Wufei said while drooling  
  
Hedoe hit Wufei in the back of the head with his "Sedative". The team got out and prepared for battle. The red judge landed on top of the white judge.  
  
"Battlefield set up, Ready? Fight" said the red judge  
  
"First things first" Hedoe said, "Trowa if you'll do the honor"  
  
"Right" Trowa said  
  
Trowa shot one bullet at the red judge destroying it.  
  
"Now let's continue" Trowa said  
  
The zoids just stared each other down. Neither made a move like cats anticipating what is going to happen next. Then the Ruby Dragon made a charge for the four. Trowa started shooting, while Sonoda got in front and activated her sheild. Hedoe went behind it while Wufei flew up high to get a few good hits. Trowa's shots barely scratched the paint job on the Ruby Dragon. The Ruby Dragon charged it's particle cannon.  
  
"Sonoda, lower your blades and use the energy to help your sheild" Trowa said  
  
"Will that work?" Sonoda asked  
  
"Yes. Wufei the particle intake on it's back, aim there" Trowa said  
  
Sonoda did as she was told and her sheild turned yellow. The beam hit the sheild and after it was over the two were still standing. Wufei shot everything at the particle intake taking it out. Hedoe went into action and used his strike laser claw numerous times. Sonoda went up for a blade attack, the Ruby Dragon fired one shot from a cannon on it's belly and knocked off one of Sonoda's legs. Trowa fired a well-placed shot taking out the cannon. Trowa then ran at the Ruby Dragon, Hedoe followed close behind while Wufei followed him. Trowa fired a few shots from his vulcan cannon and moved, Hedoe attacked the Ruby Dragon with his blades, and Wufei attacked with one final attack. The Ruby Dragon stopped moving. The four then ran on foot to the cockpit of the downed Ultrasaur. Once there a mature discussion over who's CP-16 command unit would be inserted.  
  
"Mine" said Hedoe while trying to hold Trowa and Wufei back and being held back himself  
  
"Mine" Wufei said  
  
"I did the most work, Mine" Trowa said  
  
Sonoda walked up and inserted her CP-16 into the empty slot.  
  
"We won!" said an excited Sonoda  
  
"Get her" Hedoe said looking at Wufei and Trowa for an agreement  
  
"Sure" Wufei said  
  
"I wouldn't recommend that" Trowa said while leaving  
  
Hedoe and Wufei tried to attack Sonoda.  
  
Back on the Whale King...  
  
"I warned you" said Trowa walking into the infirmary  
  
"Oh shut up" Hedoe said in a full body cast with Wufei not too far away in the same condition  
  
"We're gonna have more intense battles" Trowa said, "So enjoy the downtime"  
End.  
  
Authors note: This is the end of this fic. The S class series will be coming up soon and I'm gonna have to wing it with no teams. I've decided to have only 7 chapters in that series so that away those who hate me have a very limited time to flame. Once done with the S class I won't check my reviews but once every month. Until the S class. C-ya. 


End file.
